The Wolf and the Druid
by shunsuke.sensei
Summary: Stiles becomes a powerful Druid. When the other wolves start to reject Scott, Scott and Stiles decide to start their own little pack. WIP. Fluff. My first Teen Wolf fic. Someone please Beta this.


The Guardian and the Wolf

A/N: I am not a super fan of the show Teen Wolf, but I ship Scott/Stiles (or Skittles) pretty hard. Here is a little fic dedicated for that love. The feels I get from them *sigh*. I also added in some awesomeness ideas I got from reading the other AO3 fics to write this thing.

A/N: I power-wrote this story while I am still obsessing over them so yes, this story is complete. And it is very AU. When I finally watch the whole series and not just Season 3, I'll make it better.

A/N: This is unbeta'ed so could someone please do that for me? I'd love you forever.

* * *

Chapter 1-Abandoned Buildings are (not) the best places for kisses

In my story, being an archdruid makes them an emissary to the wolves while also being a guardian of nature. Being an archdruid (it's only going to be Stiles in my AU) is going to be based on the druids in World of Warcraft, so if you're familiar with their abilities it'll be just like that.

"You've sure got a weird kink bringing us here, Scott," Stiles chuckled in between kisses.

"Stiles," Scott warned, his eyes glowing golden briefly, making Stiles melt even more. "You know that just turns me on more than it intimidates me." It has been a while since they've had time to fool around, without the pack or family So, while everyone was watching a movie at Derek's, they subtly (not) escaped the loft, earning eye rolls from the pack.

Scott's hands started to drift lower to Stiles' waist, earning a moan from the other boy. "You naughty boy."Scott smirked into the kiss as he pushed his best friend into the wall and started to attack his neck.

Scott groaned as he nipped at the other boy's neck. Stiles' hand came to rest underneath Scott's shirt, caressing the hard muscles there. Of course, neither of them noticed the old floorboards creaked from their weight. "You better not make our first time be in this place, buddy," Stiles gasped.

"We'll see?" Scott replied, his eyes looking at Stiles challengingly. Before he could answer, however, the floorboards gave way, causing them to crash to the basement. The werewolf managed to fall on the flat ground so that he didn't obtain many injuries, except for some shallow cuts on his face and legs. Scott coughed as the air cleared. He staggered to stand up, injuries already healed by the time he was upright.

"Stiles?" Scott called out in panic. He heard a groan come from few metres away, making sigh in relief. He ran over to where the sound from and stopped in his tracks.

"Crap!"

Stiles' body was askew on top of the roots of the tree, his legs bent in the wrong direction and blood coming out of his mouth. There were pieces of wood that punctured through the palm of his hands and a deep gash on his side.

Scott ran to his friend's prone form and tried to absorb the pain but it wasn't enough. "Stiles! Stay with me!" he cried, fumbling to get his phone from his pockets. He cursed when it fell in between the roots.

"S..Scott…" Stiles gasped painfully. "Stiles! You're going to be okay! I swear!" he sobbed as he tried to claw away the roots obscuring him from his phone. It was strange, though that the Nemeton did not suffer any damage at all.

"No, Scott…stop. It's okay," Stiles whispered, patting Scott's cheek. "I'll be okay, now. Don't…hurt the Nemeton." Scott relaxed that his best friend wasn't in any more pain. That didn't stop him from worrying however.

"What's going on?" the werewolf asked, confused. He saw his friend's limbs crack back into their own accord. The bleeding on his sides has stopped, and there was not even a trace of the long gash, the only sign of it being the torn shirt. Scott tried not to jostle around Stiles' body, as he checked for the injuries that are no longer there.

"Well apparently I'm a druid, Scotty. Isn't that cool?" Stiles said sleepily, a small smile on his face. Scott laughed in relief and took it immediately, trying to absorb the pain once more. Stiles sighed. "Stop absorbing the pain. Just...stay." He said. "I'll be good as new in no time."

"How do you know that?" Scott asked unsurely, running his fingers through Stile's hair while holding Stiles' other hand.

"The Nemeton told me," Stiles replied simply.

"Scott, you're not going to make me lie down here forever are you?" Stiles groaned out. The wolf scrambled up to help Stiles sit up on the tree before he pulled the boy to his chest. "I thought I was going to lose you," he said in relief, his face buried in the druid's neck.

"I wanted help to get up, not to get killed by suffocation," Stiles wheezed out. "Shut up, Stiles. You scared the shit out of me. Let me have this." Scott peppered the boy's neck with light kisses and breathed in his scent.

He loosened his grip on his friend and looked at him quizzically. "You smell different…more woodsy." He commented. "Not like Deaton or Ms. Morrell…"

"Interesting. Maybe because I fell on some old rotting wood."

"That's a Nemeton you fell on, Stiles."

"Oh. Right."

"Do you even know you just became a druid? I mean, how do you even _become_ a druid? Only you, Stiles." Stiles looked at Scott in confusion before he looked down his arms. "Holy crap I have tattoos now!" Several Celtic knots circled his wrist, each with a different pattern, with the last one trailing up to his shoulders. "How am I going to tell this to dad?" he groaned. He perked up when the tattoos seemed to dissolve into his skin. "Well, that was convenient."

"Come on, let's get back before they come looking for us." Scott smiled, kissing Stiles soundly on the lips. "Wow, you taste even better too," he mumbled. Stiles just looked at him amusedly.

"Wait, your phone, Scott," Stiles said, limping towards the roots, his legs still asleep from earlier. Scott followed after him. "It's going to be kinda hard to fish it out of there so late at night."

"Says the boy with the wolf-vision," Stiles snorted. Their eyes widened as the roots parted as Stiles' hands reached for the phone. His hand darted out to grab the phone and the roots returned to its original form.

"Okay, that is freaky even for my standards. Deaton never any of these things." he exclaimed.

"Wow, my boyfriend's a druid. Lucky me," Scott said, arms coming to rest around the other's waist. Stiles hummed in agreement. "Let's go home."

Scott and Stiles returned to Derek's loft, hoping to see if the pack was still there. Hopefully watching another movie. They opened the door to see just Derek, who was sitting by the windowsill. "Brooding again?" Stiles asked. The alpha's head turned to look at the couple with raise eyebrows.

"Well, look who's finally back." Derek smirked at the two. "What were you up to this time?"

"Just, uh, became a druid, that's all," Stiles said nonchalantly as he plopped down on the couch. Scott followed put his boyfriend's legs on his lap and started to massage it.

"Scott?" Derek directed his gaze at Scott questioningly. "It's true. He's got healing powers and talks to trees now." He replied, sending a teasing glance at Stiles when he mentioned the talking trees.

"Talking trees? Druids can't speak to trees," Derek's eyes narrowed, sitting up a little straighter.

"Well this one can," the druid shrugged. "I don't know. The Nemeton was the one that told me I was a druid and had healing powers now." Stiles furrowed his eyebrows as if he wanted to say something but decided against it.

"Stiles," he warned, used to the boy's evasion tactics.

"Derek," he started. "I just fell down a floor on top of a tree, which skewered my hand and cut me open. I'm tired and I don't know whats going on so can just leave it?" he gave a look at the alpha, his eyes flashing silver, which made Derek look at him in shock. "We're sleeping over, by the way." He added. When he received no response, he looked at Derek who was looking at Stiles in curiosity.

All the man could do was point at his eyes. "Uh, your eyes…" he managed to say. "Deaton's eyes definitely never did that!" Scott said in awe at him. Derek handed a mirror to the druid who gaped at himself. "Just great. Now I'm a freak druid too. What's next? Vampires?"

"You're not a freak, Stiles. Not to me," Scott said, grinning at his best friend. "You're the best, bro."

Derek just sighed at them. "No, not a freak druid. My mom only talked about it but I've never met one before." Derek said in contemplation. "Only one group of people can make their eyes glow silver and apparently scare the shit out of an Alpha." Derek explained. Scott laughed at Derek's words. "We call them an archdruid."

* * *

So what do you think? Let me know in reviews below.


End file.
